


First Steps

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Daddy!Doctor, F/M, First Steps, Fluff, Mummy!Rose, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Doctor and Rose's daughter was only eight months old, her smile clearly showed how very pleased she was with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompt's drabble prompt, pleased, although I couldn't keep it to 100 words. :p
> 
> Many thanks to my cousin’s daughter for providing the inspiration for this with her little determined face scrunched up in concentration. <3

The Doctor had started to doze off in the family room when the TARDIS nudged his mind.

Blinking, he took in his surroundings and his baby. Alli was standing up by the sofa across from him. Her hands were on it for balance as she turned toward him. She had been on the cusp of walking for days but hadn’t quite succeeded yet.

_Camera_ , he sent to Rose, not wanting to break their daughter’s concentration by calling out loudly.

He slid from his chair down onto his knees and held his arms out to her. “Come to Daddy, love,” he encouraged.

Alli’s face was determined as she first took one hand and then the other off the sofa. She put a chubby leg forward and took a wobbly step before she stopped.

“You can do it, darling,” Rose prompted from the doorway as she arrived with the camera. The blinking light told the Doctor it was in video mode.

The baby’s gaze drifted to her mummy and then back to him. She teetered a bit and he was about to scoot closer when she took another step. Several more of them and she was in his arms.

“Well done, Alli bear,” he congratulated her with a hug.

Rose joined them, pressing a kiss against the crown of her head.

While Alli was only eight months old, her smile clearly showed how very pleased she was with herself.

_Just as she should be_ , the Doctor thought with pride. She was _brilliant_.


End file.
